


A Strangely Normal Field Trip

by quietmessofafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Edited, Field Trip, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't know, Just read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmessofafangirl/pseuds/quietmessofafangirl
Summary: When Peter's physics class goes on a trip to Stark Industries, he's so excited! After all, what could go wrong?Also posted on Wattpad.





	A Strangely Normal Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys! I was re-reading this now and ?? i've posted the wrong draft??   
> There's not that many differences between the two drafts, but the second one is so much better, i think. anyway, it doesn't matter which one you read, it's the same plot.  
> Sorry for that, not gonna happen again :)

Peter was bored as he copied notes into his notebook. His physics teacher was excitedly talking about some field trip that was coming up in a couple of days or something, but Peter didn't pay attention. He counted the seconds until the end of the class to get out of the school and start patrol.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Suddenly, the teacher was hitting a table with a textbook. "Hey, listen! People in the back!"

Peter and some of the students who weren't paying attention before looked at the teacher.

"As I was saying, we're going on a scientific/entertaining field trip in two days. I need you to take a permission slip-" she waved her hand, holding a stack of slips- "before you leave the classroom. I'm going to collect these slips tomorrow, so make sure you don't forget them. If you do, I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to come with us. Even if you bring them the next day. Understand?"

Students nodded and some of them murmured, 'yeah.'

The girl sitting in front of Peter, Helen, raised her hand, "Excuse me, miss. Where are we going?"

Ms. Roberta's eyes twinkled. "We are going to tour... _Stark Industries_!"

Cheers erupted, the bell rang, and students ran to the door, each of them clutching a permission slip like they're going to die without it.

Peter grinned as he followed his classmates. Despite the fact that he went to SI, like, twice a week, he only went up to Tony's personal workshop. And although he's allowed access to _every_ room in the building, he never left Tony's workshop. Because a) DUH! It's the coolest lab/workshop in the entire place, and b) he never had the courage to roam around, taking notes and asking questions (he's a nerd, he knows that's what he'll do), so he never did.

He took a permission slip and put it in his backpack. He decided to skip patrol, afraid that he'll somehow lose this backpack too, and went straight home.

"Hey, May! I'm home," he called as he walked in.

"Hi, sweetheart," May called from the dining room. "Come see who's here."

Intrigued, he headed into the dining room. He was met with a view of Tony, Pepper and May, sitting around the table, having lasagna.

"Dad, mom! I didn't know you were coming," he said excitedly as he sat next to Tony.

Pepper bit her lower lip, something she did whenever he called her 'mom', or Tony said he loved her. "Well, Tony made this surprisingly delicious lasagna, and we had to come share it with you."

May passed him a plate as Tony grinned, "Turns out I still remember mom's recipe after all."

They all finished their first and second plates is silence, occasionally praising either Tony or his mother.

"So," Peter said later as he flopped onto the couch, popsicle in one hand and permission slip in another. He passed the slip to May, "I have a field trip on Friday."

"Really?" Pepper leaned over May's shoulder as she signed, "Where to?" she added after seeing that the venue wasn't written on the slip.

"Stark Industries," Peter grinned at her.

Pepper smiled. Tony's eyes glowed, but before he could say anything, Pepper glared at him. "Oh, no, you don't. Anthony Edward Stark, you are _not_ going to ruin Peter's tour!"

"Who said anything about ruining it?!" Tony defended himself. "I just wanted to say, have fun!"

Peter laughed as both May and Pepper gave Tony ' _now, really?_ ' looks.

Tony huffed, " _You_ ," he pointed at both women, "Are no fun."

Pepper lifted her chin in victory, then she turned to Peter, a sincere look on her face. "Don't worry, honey, I'll personally make sure he stays in his workshop and doesn't come near you."

"You can't do that," Tony sang like a five-year-old. "You're going to have to show up for the Q&A since I _obviously_ can't." he added a glare to his wife.

Pepper's face fell, and she frowned. "But don't worry," Tony continued. He faced Peter, "I promise you, son, I won't come near the tour. I owe you _at least one_ decent field trip."

Nobody commented at the not-so-hidden meaning of that phrase.

May smiled, handing Peter the permission slip back. "Now that that's over with, I think you should do your homework. Wouldn't want you to be late for school again, would we?"

Peter grinned at his aunt. He kissed hers and Pepper's cheeks before heading to his room, "See you later, guys!"

*****

"Girls, guys, before we finish, the permission slips!" Ms. Roberta announced fifteen minutes before the bell rang. One by one, students walked up to the teacher and gave her the slips.

" _Noo!_ " Beth groaned as she dug in her backpack. "I forgot my slip!"

Ms. Roberta pulled her lips in a tight line, "I'm really sorry, Beth." She put a hand on her shoulder. "I really want you to come, but you can't."

"But why? My mom agreed, you don't need a slip!" Beth wailed. "And even if you really did, I can bring it tomorrow!"

"I know, Beth, but these are not my rules." Ms. Roberta sighed. "Stark Industries need those slips to print guest passes for you. You aren't allowed inside without them."

Beth groaned again. She mumbled something like 'it's unfair' and 'what kind of thing is this', before she slumped in her chair, arms crossed.

"Hey!" Flash yelled from across the room and Peter knew that meant trouble, usually for him. "Pen—Peter has an internship at SI! He can get Beth a badge!"

All eyes turned to Peter, "Really, Peter? You can?" Beth's eyes twinkled with unshed tears.

"I-I don't know?" he shrunk into himself. "I'm not that kind of intern, really. I don't think so."

Even Ms. Roberta looked hopeful. Beth was her favorite student. "You can't pull some strings or something?"

Peter felt pressured, he wanted to help his classmate, but he didn't know how.

Unless...

"Uh, I can try? Can I make a phone call?"

Ms. Roberta nodded like her life depended on it; locks of hair flying around her face.

Peter pulled out his phone, he pressed on Pepper's number and prayed she wasn't in a meeting.

"Hi, Pete!" she paused. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. But I need some help, it's about tomorrow's trip."

"What is it? Something wrong?" he could see Pepper frowning, going into full Protective MotherTM mode.

"No, no. It's just, there's this girl in my class, Beth Harrison. She forgot her permission slip today, and the teacher says she can't come. The staff need the slips to print badges, or something."

"Yes. I see. Are you sure that her parents or guardian agree to the trip?" Pepper's voice had a little of the professional blankness she used with her employees.

"Hold on," he covered the speaker with his hand. "Your parents agree, right?" he asked Beth.

She nodded, "Yes. They can call them if they want. I just forgot the slip in my other bag."

He went back to Pepper, "She says yes. You can check if you want."

"Alright... I guess we can make an exception, since it's your class." Pepper sighed. "Well, see you tomorrow, honey?"

"Yeah, thank you!"

Pepper chuckled as she said good-bye. She hung up and Peter pocketed his phone. "Well?" half the class asked at once.

"It's done, you can come tomorrow, Beth."

Cheers erupted for the second time in the physics classroom. Then the bell rang, and everybody ran out of the room.

"Thank you, Peter," Beth said before leaving, too.

"Dude, that was so cool!" Ned said. "Who'd you call? Mr. Stark?" he added in a whisper.

"Nah, I called mom." Peter whispered back.

Ned shook his head, " _So cool_ , dude! I still can't believe you call Mr. and Mrs. Stark mom and dad!"

Peter smiled, "Yeah, me too, sometimes."

They changed the subject, going out into the hallway. They talked about Ned's new Lego set as they took their books from their lockers. And about the amazing lasagna Peter had yesterday as they walked out the front doors.

However, since good things don't just happen to Peter without something to ruin his mood, Flash caught up with the best friends as they went down the steps.

"Listen, Penis," he growled. "I don't know what kind of prank you pulled on us today, but I still don't believe you have any internship. Much less one at Stark Industries. You'll see, I'll prove to everybody that you're nothing but a sick liar tomorrow."

He walked off haughtily, and Ned stuck his tongue out after him. "Well, that was better than other times, wasn't it?" Peter said.

"I don't know how you stand him, Peter," Ned raised his eyebrows. "If I had your super-strength, I would've punched him straight into tomorrow."

"Well, thank Thor you don't," MJ said, startling the boys as she came up beside them. "I won't visit you in jail."

Peter laughed nervously. "How much exactly did you hear, MJ?"

She smirked, "Enough to confirm my suspicions, Spider."

*****

Peter stepped off the bus and in front of Stark Industries. After selling the tower, two years ago, Tony bought a smaller one to become the New York branch for his and Pepper's company.

It was almost the same, from the outside, all the regal extravagance, but it was a touch cozier and homier, and Peter loved it. (Especially the top windows that opened on both sides, allowing him free access as Spider-Man.)

He smiled at the building, towering a hundred floors above him, _this tour should be awesome_ , he thought.

Then Flash bumped into him, "Well, Parker, ready to be busted?" he smirked and walked off to his friends, not waiting for an answer. (Not that he was going to get one if he waited, anyway.)

Peter huffed and shut Flash out of his mind as he entered the building with his classmates.

Ned was practically buzzing like a bee next to him, overly-excited. MJ was on his other side, though a little further away, with a mildly interested semi-smile on her face.

She glanced at him and fully grinned. He grinned back.

After she told them that she knew his identity yesterday, they had a long walk talking about it, the two of them. (Ned's mom came to pick him up, so he couldn't join.)

Apparently, they had so many things in common. From just being 100% nerds through and through, to having the utmost respect for one Virginia 'Pepper' Stark, ("You actually call her _mom_?!!" "I _know_! I'm so lucky!"), to loving Queens with all its flaws. They became better friends that evening. And Peter _might_ like her as more than that. Just a little. Maybe.

She fell into step with him, Ned having excitedly run to the front of the group, and they both followed their classmates to the reception area.

MJ looked around, "I don't know how you do it, loser. If I had access to all of this," she waved her hand around, "I wouldn't stick my butt in one workshop only."

Peter laughed, "Yeah, well, you haven't seen it, so you can't talk."

"We'll see."

"You will," Peter nodded. "I don't think dad's workshop is in the tour program, but I'll definitely invite you and Ned sometime."

Her eyes sparkled. And he knew she was very excited about that, even though she didn't show it.

MJ might be really scary, most of the time, but when she's happy, she's a sight to behold.

A young lady in her late twenties finished helping Ms. Roberta check everybody in and turned to face the class. She introduced herself as Maria, their tour guide for today.

She looked almost identical to MJ, causing Peter and MJ to tune out her speech about security measures as they made sure they weren't imagining her.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Peter commented.

"Yeah, neither did I," MJ shook her head. "Look, she's passing out security badges. You already have one, don't you?"

"Yes," Peter patted his jacket pocket. "But I won't use it today, mom said they printed me another one."

MJ narrowed her eyes, "You know, I agree with Ned. Why don't you use it to show Flash his place?"

"I don't care about him," he shrugged, forever the ray of sunshine that he is. "And I don't want the extra attention. What do you think he'll do when he knows I have an all access badge here?"

MJ laughed, "First he'll freeze for two weeks, then he'll want to become your best friend." She took the badge Maria passed her.

Maria raised her eyebrows at MJ, noticing the resemblance between them, then moved on to give Peter his badge.

Ned came to stand next to them as she went back to the front, "This is so cool. It's the coolest day of my life!"

Peter chuckled, "Dude, you said that when you found out who I was."

"Alright!" Maria exclaimed cheerily, halting their conversation to a stop. "Everybody has a badge, right?"

A chorus of yeses sounded, and she nodded. "Okay, let's see if they work! You'll pass though the security scanner like this," she went first. Scanning her badge before stepping under the arch.

" _Green, Maria. Access level: Intern-4. No suspicious objects. Cleared._ " FRIDAY's voice sounded as a green light turned on.

"What was that?" Cindy asked.

"That's FRIDAY," Maria answered. "She's Mr. Stark's AI. She runs all the SI buildings and the Avengers compound upstate."

"What are the other access levels?" Stephen raised his hand.

"Good question. You have Guest level access, allowing you to enter restrooms and the cafeteria. But you'll need my permission," she showed her badge, which said _Intern-4_ ,"or someone higher than that to allow you into labs and exhibition floors. There are many other levels, like Scientist, Admin, Legal, or Security. But the highest is All-Access, only few people have it."

"Like Mr. Stark?" a boy Peter didn't recognize asked.

"Yes. Like Mrs. Stark and Colonel Rhodes, too."

"And Peter Parker," Ned whispered into Peter's ear. Causing grins to crack on their faces.

They fell into a single file line and walked into the scanner, FRIDAY saying " _Guest access. No suspicious objects. Cleared._ " As each of them passed to the other side and stood next to Maria.

Finally, it was Peter's turn, " _Guest access. No suspicious objects. Cleared._ " Flash laughed, "Hey, Penis! Thought you were an intern here? Why use a guest badge? LIAR!"

Peter ignored him, joining the group and following Maria into the elevator.

*****

" _Boss, Peter has entered the building_."

Tony and Pepper were in her office when FRIDAY told them Peter was there. Tony moved to sneak out, thinking Pepper didn't see him from behind her laptop, but she did. " _Tony_. Where do you think you're going?"

He backtracked and slumped in his seat across from her, "Nowhere."

"Good." Pepper smiled at him.

"Ugh." He rolled his eyes. "Hey, FRI, what's Peter doing now?"

" _He already walked through the security scanner, using a Guest ba—Boss, I think you would want to listen to this._ "

Tony sat up straight. And Pepper looked up from her laptop. "Listen to what?"

" _Playing recording:_ (a mocking laugh, then,) **_Hey, Penis! Thought you were an intern here? Why use a guest badge? LIAR!_** _End of recording. Boss, this statement was directed at Peter._ "

Both Tony and Pepper stood up at the same time. "I'm going to show this little piece of crap what it means to mess with my kid!"

Pepper shook her head, "As much as I want you to, but you can't, Tones. You shouldn't cause a scene."

Tony's eyes flared, "He called my _son_ pe—"

"I have a better way to teach him a lesson." Pepper smiled.

Tony paused, an array of profanities meant for whoever bullied his son dying on his lips. He raised his eyebrows, "Okay... what is it?"

*****

Maria guided them out of the elevator and onto floor 1. The entire floor was like a museum, showcasing old Avengers stuff and Iron Man suits ranging from Mark 1 to a blueprint of the newest Bleeding Edge suit.

Peter's class roamed around the room for half an hour, taking pictures and touching stuff they weren't allowed to touch (Flash).

"Peter!" Ned hissed, "Look, you have one too!"

Ned pulled Peter over to where MJ was standing, in front of a large section of the wall featuring a Spider-Man exhibit. It had four small screens showing videos of the early Spider-Man from YouTube, unfinished formulas for Peter's webbing, and photos and videos from the Leipzig fight (how did Tony even get these?).

What caught Peter's attention, everybody's attention, actually, was the 'onesie' Peter had as a suit before Tony Stark discovered him. Peter gaped at the sight of betrayal in front of him, "How did he get _this_?!" he mumbled inaudibly.

He was about to grab his phone and ask Tony when he heard Maria gasp behind him. He turned around to look at her; she was holding her phone to her ear, eyes wide and jaw open.

"Mrs. Stark! Oh my God! Um—hi?"

Peter smiled a little, Maria must be talking to Pepper for the first time in her life. When he turned back to the exhibit, MJ was taking out her camera, "Hey, Peter, let's take a picture."

Peter rolled his eyes, "MJ, that's stupid."

"I don't care. You're coming or not?"

Peter rolled his eyes again, but he still went to stand between MJ and Ned, they took three photos with different expressions before Maria called the group around her.

"Okay, guys, listen!" she gushed excitedly. "Mrs. Stark herself called me now, we're going to have a Q&A _right now_ with both Mr. and Mrs. Stark."

Peter groaned while everybody else cheered in excitement. He thought the Q&A was supposed to be held at the very end of the tour, but he supposed that Pepper has a meeting or something later. However, why would Tony be in the Q&A with her? Wasn't he supposed to be grounded in his workshop? Peter groaned again, he was sure something will go wrong for him.

He followed over-excited students to a large conference room on the 63rd floor. The room was empty and pretty dark. Students pushed him around to find good seats, so he rolled his eyes as he stepped closer to the doorframe. He would do his best to get a very _bad_ seat; secluded and away from anybody's eyesight.

After almost everybody was seated, he spotted a well-hidden place that he could take refuge in. he moved forward to get there, making sure not to grab attention as he walked 'against the stream', far from where his classmates were headed.

But, of course, Flash noticed him, "Hey, Parker!" he pushed his shoulder. "Where're you going, huh? Hiding away so people won't discover you're lying about knowing Tony Stark?"

Peter _so_ didn't have time for Flash, he tried to reason with him to leave him alone, but that only made Flash more insistent. "Why don't you just come clean, PENIS?" he yelled.

Peter was about to ignore him and turn around to go to his seat, but the door opened behind Flash, and the two people he didn't want to see this were standing there...

" _What did you just say_?" Tony said in a very sweet and calm voice.

Flash stiffened and turned to face Tony and Pepper. He gulped visibly, "N-Nothing?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Nothing my butt! What'd you call him?"

Flash was about to pee himself, Peter knew. He'd seen that same look on many criminals' faces who'd come across Iron Man. "It's okay, Mr. Stark," He stepped forward. Pushing Flash a couple of steps behind him, he shot him a look that simply said ' _go_ ', and Flash ran off to his friends.

"No, Peter," it was Pepper who spoke this time. "He's bullying you and insulting you, in front of the teacher-" she shot Ms. Roberta a death glare- "It's not okay."

Peter stepped closer to Pepper and Tony, "Hey," he whispered so nobody else could hear him, "Didn't you say you owe me a normal field trip? Just let him go now, you can talk to the principal later if you want... even though I don't want you to."

Tony frowned at him, about to argue, "Dad, please?" he turned puppy eyes on his father-figure.

Tony groaned and gave up. "Okay, fine." Peter smiled and left them to go sit next to Ned and MJ, who'd saved him a seat.

Tony and Pepper walked into the front of the room and sat behind a table on an elevated stage. "Alright, then." Tony started, "Hello and welcome to Stark Industries! Let's get started, shall we? I'm sure you all know who I am, duh, and this is my beautiful wife here, Pepper Stark, CEO of Stark Industries! We have around an hour here with you all, so, ask away!"

Students raised their hands and questions were asked and answered. Tony kept his word, and this was the best, most normal trip Peter's ever had.

He had lots of fun touring the R&D labs with Ned, asking questions about Pepper with MJ, and coming first place in a competition that some interns made for them. Plus, he really enjoyed Flash not bothering him for the entire trip.

One un-normal thing did happen that day, though. As they finished the tour, Flash came up to Peter. "Um, hey, man. I-I'm sorry, okay? I should've believed you about the internship and all. You're a really smart guy, after all. And I know this seems cliché, and super-selfish, apologizing to you after discovering you know Iron Man, but... I'm really sorry, man."

To say that Peter was surprised was an understatement. After a few seconds of shocked silence, he nodded and held his hand out to Flash. "Truce?"

Flash shook his hand and nodded, "Truce."

After that, he and Flash didn't exactly become friends; more like, they avoided each other, and Flash didn't bother him or call him names anymore.

Peter liked it. Tony didn't, because he wanted to threaten 'that piece of crap', but he supposed it turned out well after all.

All in all, that was one of the best days in Peter Parker's life.


End file.
